Beneath Darkness
by xSerrahBaratheonx
Summary: Kora has a secret. In a desolate world, what do secrets mean any more? On the run with her daughter, she has seen death up close and she has fought with every breath to keep them both alive. But will it be enough? Will she have to rely on the help of strangers in the end to get through? Or will her desperate attempts all be for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Running Scared

The world was desolate. It was quiet yet dangerous. Every breath that was taken was threatened to be your last and every moment that passed by was like a ticking bomb. The fear of becoming a flesh eaters next meal never faded and everyone was left to fight , some times each other , in desperation for their own lives. It never got easier. Especially when the people you loved most were often the ones who fell victim to the cruel and sad place that the world had crumbled into.

Breea stood behind me, clutching at the end of my shirt; her dirty stuffed rabbit hanging loosely from her hand against me and her thumb was in her mouth. She was six and hadn't spoken a word since it all began and I really didn't blame her because of it. I watched as Walkers limped and crawled out of the opening to the forest we had been driven to and looked around, desperate to find somewhere, anywhere else to run to. Unfortunately, the only thing that surrounded us were more trees, which groans and irritated moans drowned out of. I had a glock .22 tucked tightly into my belt and a hatchet ready to swing in my free hand. I was not going to go down without a fight. And I had every intention of dying to protect my daughter. She was strong , I knew she was going to make it and beat it all, but I wasn't as confident about myself. I let out a nervous sigh and then got down to her level.

There wasn't much time to talk but I made it a habit to always find some. "Breea, baby, I want you to close your eyes, okay? This will all be over soon enough. I promise." She didn't even look at me. "Okay?" I asked, my voice cracking. I was doing my best to reassure her but knew I was failing . She stared ahead blankly , her stormy blue eyes swimming with confusion; she was scared and lost. I wanted to cry seeing her the way she was. I ran my hand through her dark and matted hair and ran it down her face gently . "I love you."

Breea remained silent and hesitated for a minute before looking at me and throwing her arms around my shoulders. She gripped onto me tightly . I let out a small whimper and tears stung my eyes. I hugged her back and then picked her up, holding her as closely as I could. She buried her face into my neck and her grip never loosened. The closer they got, the less time I knew I had, but I had to try. So I ran, and I ran as fast as my feet would take me. I put my hatchet through a few of their rotting heads and Breea would scream every time. I cried but I knew I couldn't stop. They seemed to come out of nowhere and there were more every time I would turn my head. Where were they coming from? And why?

'I have to get us to somewhere safe. Safe... What was safe?' That was all I could think. Not too far ahead, I could see a cabin in the distance. It was a long shot that it was safe inside, but I had to try. I had to. I didn't exactly have a lot of options. "Hold on, baby, we're almost there." I said in her ear. She had twirled her fingers in the ends of on my hair and gripped it hard, but it didn't even phase me. The snarling and groans were loud as were the sounds of their decaying footsteps that hurried after us. I turned slightly and put my hatchet through a Walker that was gaining even faster then the others. The bloody blade slid easily through her face, well, what was left of it, and her body fell to the ground in a heap; a rotting and putrid heap. I let out a whimper and continued to run. It seemed so far away. But I suppose everything did when your life was on the line. Eventually though, we made it. When we reached the entrance of it, I put Breea down and kept her beside me as I pulled on the door. It was locked and a prick to even budge. I banged on it desperately, looking behind and around us, seeing more Walkers making their way easily.

"Please! If someone is inside, open up! Please!" I screamed. Breea gripped onto my leg and hide her face. I continued to bang on it. "PLEASE!"

Breea's scream quickly caught my attention. What used to be a man had made it onto the porch where we were standing and had lunged at her. I let out a yell and threw myself on him.. or it, rather. We tumbled to the ground and it landed on top of me, snarling and snapping it's broken teeth, it's hands going wild. Their scalp was almost bald but the little hair it did have was knotted and threatened to fall out. I kicked both my feet as hard as I could, hoping I could knock him off enough to grab either weapon. The way he.. it, was on me, it was impossible to reach my gun.

"Breea, run! Run, baby! And don't stop until it's safe!"

It's teeth came closer to my shoulder and I let out a terrified shriek. I knew it was inevitable but I also didn't want Breea's last moment of me to be remembered as my flesh being torn from my body like it was never meant to be there. I put my elbow to its throat and reached for my other weapon that I had stupidly dropped. It was just out of reach. Breea stood there, her eyes covered and crying the loudest I had ever heard her in her whole life. I reached further and it's spit dripped on me, the sounds coming from it more desperate and determined than before. My fingers were inches away but it was no use. I couldn't reach it. I could feel it's teeth start to graze me through my shirt, despite my hard effort and I prepared for the bite. I prepared to never see my beautiful little girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - A Not-So Happy Reunion

It was the end and I knew it, but I wasn't going to go out without a bang, that much I was sure of. Before I had time to react any further, or think any final last thoughts however, an arrow penetrated the Walker's head and his hungry attempts stopped. He was lifeless, for the second time, and was motionless across me, his weight almost painful. I panted heavily and then forcefully pushed his body off of me with a loud grunt. I laid there for a minute, still, unsure of what had just happened. Breea's continuous cries cut into my thoughts and I got up, rushing over to her and throwing my arms around her. I pushed her hands away as well as her hair and studied her over. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Baby?"

Her blue eyes were foggy and full of tears. She was so scared and it broke me inside. She nodded quickly. I hugged her close to my chest and then looked around. Approaching us, were two strange men. One holding a cross bow, another holding a shot gun. I breathed deep and then pulled out my gun. I slowly stood up and aimed it at them. I knew they weren't Walkers, but I didn't know if they were safe or not. For all I knew, they were going to rob us and leave us for bait. I had to do, what I felt necessary.

"S-stop right there! Don't come any closer!" I called out to them, looking around cautiously. I could hear the groans and sounds from the flesh eaters all around but couldn't see any that were an immediate threat. Both men continued to walk closer, as if ignoring my warning. "I mean it!" I nearly shrieked. "I **WILL** shoot you!"

I could hear the man with a crossbow chuckle and both of them eventually made it over to us and stood no more then 20 feet away. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standin' here to make that threat." he growled out.

I frowned. His voice sounded dreadfully familiar but I wasn't about to let my guard down. "What do you want?" I was trying so hard to seem intimidating but I knew the fear shook through my voice like it was meant to be there.

They looked between each other. The other man was Asian- or Korean, whatever. His face was kind. He shot us a half smile and put his hands in the air, being cautious to look around as well. "We aren't going to hurt you. I'm Glenn," he spoke softly. "And this is.."

My heart froze when I caught a good glimpse of him and Breea peeked out from behind me, her face stained with tears. Behind all of the hair, dirt and scruff, I knew who he was without Glenn even having to finish. I swallowed hard. "Daryl," I breathed out.

Daryl's eyes narrowed and I watched as his grip tightened a bit on his crossbow. He studied my face intensely, as if trying to figure out how I knew him and how he may of known me and then took a step back. "Kora." he responded after a minute or so.

At that moment, I was secretly wishing that Walker HAD bitten me. This couldn't be happening.

Glenn looked back and fourth between us. "You guys.. know each other?"

Daryl nodded with a small grunt in response. "Once upon a time."

I didn't blame him for the glare he burned into me, or the hate he probably had for me. I deserved it and I was well aware of it. I mean, if a man I had been seeing for months had suddenly taken off out of my life without warning and I never heard from him again, without a reason- I probably would be pretty pissed too. I didn't break eye contact with him. Walkers began stumbling through the trees and out into the open, set on us for their next belly full of guts. Glenn looked around and slightly bounced on the spot.

"Um, I hate to break up the lovely reunion, but we have to go."

Daryl let out another grunt. "Com'on then."

And at that, they both began making their way past the cabin. I hesitated for a second and looked down at Breea, who slowly looked up at me in return. I had been on my own with her for so long, it was strange to even think of teaming up with anyone else against the awful world we were all thrown into, regardless of knowing them years before. I didn't exactly have time to think of the pros and the cons, but they both had weapons, Daryl had just saved my life and they _were_ willing to let us tag along. So really, what did I have to loose?

As long as Breea was safe, nothing else mattered.


End file.
